TE QUIERO EN MI FUTURO
by mychloe
Summary: R/H buenos amigos, hasta que ella no aguanto y le confeso sus sentimientos. historia AU . pasen lean y ojala les guste . besos .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, es la primera vez que publico, en realidad es la primera vez que escribo, pero me pico el bichito y quise tratar, espero que les guste.**

**Es una historia AU, los principales son Ron y Hermione, por siempre mis favoritos.**

**Sobra decir que mi mente no es privilegiada, por ende los personajes pertenecen a ****JK Rowling, pero la historia es mía.**

**Se agradecerán comentarios y criticas constructivas.**

**Besos. CHLOE. **

**Te quiero en mi futuro**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos**

Me gustas… te quiero como amigo, pero, me gustas – dijo Hermione arrebolada, había repetido las palabras en su cabeza cientos de veces y nunca tenía el suficiente valor para decirlas. Mas esa noche se armo de valor, bajo al cuarto de él y lo dijo así sin mas, miraba la cara de asombro de Ron que al parecer no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Tu sabes que te quiero – dijo Ron y luego hubo silencio, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas – y no quiero hacerte daño, hablamos de esto la noche pasada ¿recuerdas? – la miro a los ojos , ella le sostuvo la mirada valientemente , eso era algo que el admiraba en ella – tal vez, si me hubieras dicho esto hace meses atrás cuando aun no te conocía como te conozco ahora , cuando no te quería como te quiero ahora, podría hacer lo que me pides …

Yo no te he pedido nada…– lo interrumpió Hermione, pero el la hizo callar levantado la mano.

No me lo pides con palabras , pero sí con tus ojos , quieres que te corresponda y no lo puedo hacer , por que no te lo mereces , por que yo no merezco una chica como tu …

No digas eso! Tu mereces mucho – vio lagrimas en los ojos de la chica y se odio por ser quien las provocara – siento mucho esto … pero yo … tenia que decirlo , me estaba ahogando – una solitaria lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Hermione– nunca quise … pero tenia … Oh Dios! – gimió angustiada .

El tomo su mano , dándole fuerzas , ella intento soltarse pero el no lo permitió , tal vez seria la ultima vez que tendrían sus manos unidas, tal vez fuera la ultima conversación que mantendrían , por que si no la quería dañar tendría que alejarse, por mas que le doliera .

Vamos Hermione, tu me conoces no soy un chico que los padres quisieran como novio de sus hijas – dijo sin mayor emoción – sabes todas la aventuras que he tenido , tu me conociste por medio de una , tu viste de lo que soy capaz de hacer , no te puedo mentir, cuando te vi la primera vez se me paso por la cabeza estar contigo , pero luego te conocí mejor y eras una chica tan dulce e inocente , tan transparente , tan alegre y desinteresada, tan llena de amor para entregar y fui egoísta , te quise en mi vida , pero la única forma de mantenerte en ella era siendo tu amigo, tal vez si no te quisiera tanto , si no te respetara como te respeto , en este momento tomaría lo que me ofreces y no saldrías de esta habitación intacta , pero luego te rompería el corazón y eso … eso no me lo perdonaría nunca – acaricio su cara con toda la ternura que despertaba en el y que siempre le había inspirado , limpio sus lagrimas con un beso , al hacerlo sintió como se derretían sus huesos , era verdad si quisiera podía tomarla en ese momento , pero eso ¿en que lo convertiría? , no, ella no se lo merecía , ella se merecía lo mejor y el no lo era – ahora ve a dormir – le dijo en un susurro y le tendió la mano para que se levantara de la cama – mañana tenemos clase y yo tengo una prueba , ella tomo su mano y se acerco para despedirse , le beso en la boca, ella sabia a sal , por las lagrimas , pero sabia a algo mas… algo dulce, le devolvió el beso y sintió fuego correr por sus venas , sabia que estaba mal sentir eso pero probar el cielo era intoxicante, apartarla de si fue difícil; por que el la hubiera besado hasta saciarse, hasta robarle el ultimo suspiro, para continuar con esa sensación embriagadora, no quería que terminara, no sabia si habían sido unos segundos o una eternidad, pero la aparto de si para terminar el beso y miro su cara, los labios enrojecidos y sus ojos surcados en lagrimas y dolor , la había herido …

Adiós – susurro ella – será la ultima vez que nos veamos a solas, lo se, como dijiste, te conozco – lo miro a los ojos – y si lo puedes evitar también en publico.

No… -trato de decir el , pero ella puso sus manos temblorosas sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

No te preocupes , pero quiero que sepas , que te quiero , como amigo y como hombre …- le beso la mejilla en despedida –siempre te recordare .

Al salir de la habitación cerro la puerta tras de si y emprendió camino a la suya , Ron sintió cuando ella llego a su cuarto y también sintió los sollozos ahogados , estuvo tentando a subir y consolarla pero se retuvo , siempre pensó que aquello podría pasar , la ultima semana vio como ella lo miraba , temió … temió que si llegaba a pasar lo que presumía, el no se resistiría , por que siempre la encontró deseable , tal vez ella no era una súper modelo , pero si se viera el corazón de alguien en vez de la envoltura , ella estaría en las portadas de todas las revistas .

Habían pasado 10 años desde esa ultima noche y el la mantenía presente en sus recuerdos, nunca había compartido con nadie lo que compartió con Hermione, nunca sintió con nadie lo que ella le hizo sentir, muy tarde descubrió que era amor. Cuando ella se marcho definitivamente de la ciudad, el quedo con un hueco en donde tenia el corazón. Por que su corazón se fue con ella, pero el era el único culpable, tratando de ser noble desecho la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Pero ya no era un muchacho de 20 años, ahora era un hombre , su empresa de bienes raíces había prosperado y gozaba de una excelente situación económica , tenia todo lo que el dinero podía comprar , pero no tenia una familia y el quería una familia con desesperación , pero no una familia cualquiera, quería una familia con Hermione. El problema es que hacían ya 10 años que no tenia contacto directamente con ella, sabia que estaba bien, que vivía en una zona rural cerca de la ciudad y que atendía una pequeña consulta, por que cada vez que sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwartsse reunían era tema de conversación saber de los demás, y sobretodo Giny, su hermana menor, que era amiga de Hermione siempre le llevaba noticias de ella.

Harry, su mejor amigo y ahora el novio de su hermana, le había dicho mas de una vez que fuera ver a Hermione, pero, el no entendía que tal vez Hermione no quería verle a él. Considero muchas veces la idea, de echo había ido al pueblo donde ella estaba y se había sentado en el café que quedaba frente a la consulta solo para verla de lejos, ella casi no había cambiado, solo dejo crecer su cabello que al parecer seguía tan enmarañado como siempre .

Al salir de la consulta junto a un paciente quedo mirando la cafetería y por un momento el corazón de Ron se paralizo , pensando que lo había visto , pero ella se encogió de hombros , le brindo una sonrisa a su paciente y se encamino al lado contrario de la cafetería , Ron soltó el aliento, que no sabia que había retenido.

Tenia ganas de seguirla, para ver esos hermosos ojos marrones y que le sonriera a él como le sonrió al paciente, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo… que sentiría ella al verlo?

Eso había sido hace 3 meses , pero desde ese día la necesidad de verla era apremiante, la tenía bajo la piel , no pensaba en otra cosa.

Hablaría con Giny para ver si podía arreglar una cita con Hermione… y que le diría? …" ¿Hermione te quieres casar conmigo?" … no, él no haría eso … o si?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Factor Giny **

Hola hermanito – lo saludo Giny con un beso en la mejilla y luego tomo asiento frente a él – por que la urgencia? – pregunto sin preámbulos

Necesito tu ayuda – Ron aun no sabía si confiar en su hermana, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa – quiero saber de Hermione.

De Hermione? – se extraño Giny, desde que habían sido amigos en la universidad y habían roto (ella aun no sabía el por qué), nunca se nombraban, ni siquiera por casualidad y sus amigos lo respetaban, pero lo más extraño es que Hermione, también le había preguntado por Ron hacia cosa de un mes, de pronto se le ilumino la mirada, esos dos tenían algo – y que quieres saber sobre Hermione? – pregunto con falsa inocencia.

No sé , como ha estado? , que está haciendo? Si …. – Ron titubeó un momento – si tiene novio?...

Me parece extraño que me hagas esas preguntas – dijo Giny y Ron casi escucho como se movían los engranajes del cerebro de su hermana – a demás, estoy segura que ella las podría contestar mejor que yo – concluyo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver palidecer a su hermano .

Sabes de sobra que no la he visto en años – dijo algo molesto – es difícil que se las pueda hacer …

Y por que repentinamente quieres saber de ella , si como dices hace años que no la vez? – si alguien podía hacer hablar a Ron esa era Giny , pero él lo pensó mejor y callo su respuesta – que pasa hermanito?

La verdad es que era simple curiosidad – dijo bajando la mirada

Mmmm … y por qué no haces algo al respecto , y la vas a ver – Giny sonrió, sabía que su hermano era terco como una mula – digo para sacarte la curiosidad.- agrego sarcástica.

Ron la miro como si ella fuera un espécimen de otro planeta, es que Giny no entendía que lo más probable es que Hermione le diera con la puerta en las narices si se presentaba así como así?. El sabia … no en realidad ya no estaba seguro de nada y eso lo estaba desesperando , decidió cambiar el tema , sabía que Giny no insistiría demasiado, pero también sabía que su hermana terminaría por meterse donde no la llamaban. Se arrepintió de haberla involucrado .

Y qué me dices de tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Ron cambiando el tema en forma radical .

Ya sé lo que quieres hacer Ron, y por ahora no diré nada – dijo Giny en forma paciente, aceptando el hecho , pero no por eso lo dejaría pasar y Ron lo sabia – así que hablemos de mi cumpleaños .

La conversación giro en torno al cumpleaños de Giny que sería en dos semanas y ella le hizo prometer que asistiría. Terminaron de beber el café.

Al despedirse Giny tomo el tema nuevamente.

Ve a verla – le dijo al oído – te llevaras una sorpresa – y diciendo esto le dio un beso y se fue, dejando a Ron confundido.

Vamos Hermione tienes que ir – decía gimoteando Giny a su amiga – es mi cumpleaños y a demás celebraremos nuestro compromiso con Harry …

Te casas! – grito Hermione abrazando a su amiga, se sentía feliz por ella, después de tantos años enamorada de Harry por fin veía cumplidos sus sueños – en verdad me alegro tanto por ti!

Por eso mismo es que debes ir – dijo Giny – no me puedes dejar plantada como los años anteriores, a demás, ¿ Cómo voy a celebrar mi compromiso si mi dama de honor no está presente? – concluyo Giny.

¿quieres que sea tu dama de honor? – Hermione estaba emocionada – pero eso … oh Giny! – se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas de emoción y volvió a abrazar a su amiga, pero de pronto le entro una duda – y quien será el padrino? –pregunto con aprensión , le basto mirar a Giny para saberlo

Ron – dijo Giny en voz baja – lo siento Hermione pero él es el mejor amigo de Harry y …

Giny – dijo Hermione con una mirada seria en el rostro – lo entiendo y no por eso dejare de asistir, te lo prometo.

De verdad? , me lo juras? – dijo Giny con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y comenzó a dar saltitos – no habrá emergencias de última hora? Ni nada por el estilo?

Lo prometo – dijo Hermione solemne – y es más, me voy a ir a pasar el día contigo.

Guau! Al parecer tendré que comprometerme más seguido – bromeo Giny – digo para verte por la ciudad . Ambas rompieron en carcajadas. Pasaron una tarde agradable hasta que Giny se regreso a Londres, haciendo prometer a su amiga que no rompería su promesa de ir a Londres para su cumpleaños.

Te recuerdo que el domingo próximo es el cumpleaños de tu hermana – dijo Harry a Ron – y que, si no vas habrá un doble homicidio.

Eso quiere decir que Giny me matara dos veces – rio Ron

No eso quiere decir, que si no vas, luego que te mate Giny, te mato yo – rio Harry – y no será bien visto que mi padrino asista a la boda en un féretro.

Está bien, sabes que te prometí que iría y así lo hare - prometió Ron.

A demás, ira Hermione – agrego Harry con cara de inocente.

Ron palideció, que Harry nombrara a Hermione significaba que Giny había hablado con el de su conversación.

Bien, si es la dama de honor supongo que debería asistir – dijo con su mejor cara de indiferencia, miro a Harry y supo que no se lo creía.

Ron soy tu mejor amigo, no me vengas con esa a mi – Harry lo miraba directamente a los ojos – vamos, Giny hablo conmigo sobre su conversación y sé que hace tiempo que quieres volver a ver a Hermione o por lo menos que la idea te ronda la cabeza, así que amigo mío cuéntame que está pasando por tu cabeza, para ver si puedo ayudarte en algo.

Creo que por esta vez paso – dijo Ron – si te cuento algo saldrás corriendo a contárselo a mi hermana y ya tengo demasiado en mi cabeza como para que ella se entrometa.

No….

Nada – interrumpió Ron a su amigo – no tengo nada en mi cabeza…que quiera compartir – agrego.

Está bien – dijo Harry resignado, sabía que Ron era un cabeza dura – no insistiré, pero si se que en la fiesta podrás ver a Hermione y espero que no desaproveches la oportunidad.

Ron solo le dirigió una mirada asesina por el comentario.

No desaprovechar la oportunidad, pensó Ron, no lo haría ni por todo el oro del mundo, el único problemas es que sabía que todos estarían pendientes del encuentro y eso le incomodaba, había esperado mucho tiempo para verla y no quería actuar de forma apresurada. Apresurada, Ja! Ya había esperado 10 años y eso sin contar los que compartió con ella, pensó con amargura.

El tenia un plan, así que todo debería salir bien…. Por lo menos eso es lo que esperaba y cruzo los dedos para que así fuera, ya solo quedaban unos días para verla.

¿ Cómo te fue con Ron? – pregunto Giny apenas vio a Harry.

Tu sabes que tu hermano es un cabezota – sonrió Harry a su novia – pero por lo menos le hice prometer que vendría a la fiesta .

Yo también le arranque la promesa a Hermione que asistiría – apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara , que volvía loco a Harry – creo que esto funcionara – rio Giny .

Amor , a veces eres de temer – Harry la beso en los labios – solo espero que todo salga bien – agrego preocupado.

Vamos , cariño , se mas positivo – le dijo Giny – esto lo hacemos por nuestros amigos – lo abrazo cariñosamente – y si esto no funciona tenemos el plan B .

Giny , tu plan B no me gusta nada – se quejo Harry – y no lo utilizaremos – concluyo.

Solo en caso necesario – Giny lo miro a los ojos y él se hundió en la profundidad de esos pozos castaños , así no le podía negar nada, pero seguía sin gustarle el plan B .

Lo que tu digas amor – y dio un beso a Giny que ya no la dejo responder , ni pensar en nada que no fuera estar con el .

**En verdad siento no haber publicado antes , pero este capi me costó muchísimo más que el primero ¿ será siempre así? , bueno ya lo descubriremos . Recuerden que soy nueva en esto , pero algo si les prometo la historia la termino porque soy testaruda , jejeje . **

**Mil gracias por los RW y espero que este capi les guste al igual que el otro .**

**Besos. CHLOE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : Confidencias **

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Hermione no podía dormir, ya había intentado casi de todo y nada funcionaba, no lo podía negar estaba nerviosa por la fiesta de Giny, no por la fiesta en si, si no por que tendría que ver a Ron y eso le traía recuerdos y sensaciones que no aun no habían desaparecido, estaban encerradas, pero latentes.

Se levanto para hacerse una leche tibia o tal vez salir a dar un paseo, sí, eso la tranquilizaría.

Entro a la cocina, encendió la luz y estaba por poner la leche a entibiar cuando sonó el teléfono. Vio la hora y pensó que podría tratarse de una urgencia en la clínica, así que corrió a contestar.

Que haces despierta a esta hora? – preguntó una voz al otro lado

No , dime que haces tu despierta a esta hora – exigió Hermione

No podemos dormir – contesto Luna – ahora tu contesta mi pregunta – exigió

Yo tampoco

Por lo menos yo tengo una excusa ¿cual es la tuya?

Insomnio? – aventuro Hermione

Dame algo mejor – exigió Luna – por que eso ni tu te lo crees

No me gusta tenerte de vecina - se quejo la castaña

Sabes que te encanta – rio Luna – a demás así te puedo vigilar

Y que harías si estuviera acompañada y teniendo una tórrida escena acá en la cocina?

Me compraría binoculares para poder ver mejor - respondió Luna

Hermione soltó una carcajada , le encantaba el humor de su amiga y la verdad es que le encantaba tenerla de vecina , se habían mudado hace poco con Neville , su marido, a la casa que estaba justo en frente de la de ella . Estaban esperando su primer hijo y el pobre Neville complacía en todo a su adorada mujer .

Por que no vienes a casa a tomar una leche - le ofreció Luna – y así charlamos un momento para ver si logramos dormir un poco

Ya es tarde – la idea era buena – y no quiero molestar a Neville

Por favor – se escuchó la voz de suplica del aludido – si vienes me harás un favor , en verdad, verdad necesito dormir .

Esta bien voy para allá – rio la castaña

Estaré en deuda contigo – grito Neville – si logras que Luna se duerma y no me siga hablando .

El no comprende que esto es de los dos – se quejo Luna – y que si a mi no me deja dormir , el tampoco debe hacerlo , la puerta de atrás estará abierta así que ya sabes … - y corto la comunicación .

Hermione busco una lata de galletas para llevar donde su amiga, se puso el abrigo sobre el pijama y salió.

Luna la esperaba en la cocina y ya estaba preparando una leche , Hermione le tendió la lata de galletas .

Mis favoritas – dijo Luna – sabes como ablandarme.

Mmmm - fue lo único que dijo la castaña mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa

Ahora desembucha , cuéntame que pasa .

Es por la fiesta de Giny – dijo simplemente la castaña

No – dijo Luna

Me conoces bien

Entonces deja de dar rodeos y cuéntame – pidió la rubia

Es por Ron

Aun te altera? – pregunto la rubia arrugando el entrecejo – ya ha pasado mucho tiempo .

Si, pero aun esta ahí

Nunca me contaste por que te alejaste de el - dijo Luna – y creo que ya es hora que lo hagas

Se hizo un silencio, Hermione pensaba que tal vez seria bueno compartirlo con su amiga , pero era algo tan personal que no sabia si lo podría hacer , miro a Luna que mordisqueaba una galleta sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fuera como fuera Luna siempre le daba buenos consejos y sabia escuchar .

Recuerdas en la universidad – Luna asintió con la cabeza – pues conocí a Ron por Lavender mi entonces compañera de cuarto, el le pidió una cita y ella estaba tan excitada, por que el era el chico mas popular, claro junto con Harry, y la había invitado a salir, la verdad es que yo lo había visto por la universidad y me parecía guapo, pero nada más que eso. Cuando llego a recoger a Lavender ella me pidió que lo entretuviera , pues no estaba lista y comenzamos a conversar, lo encontré muy caballeroso e inteligente , a demás de divertido, me hizo reír como nunca y así nos fuimos conociendo , pero solo conversábamos cuando iba por Lavender – Luna la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios – pero Lavender se puso celosa de la amistad que se estaba labrando entre los dos y comenzó a molestarse conmigo, yo me sentía mal por estar estropeándole la relación , la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando Ron planeo una cita doble con Harry .

Saliste con Harry? – Luna tenia los ojos abiertos con expresión de incredulidad – y no me lo habías contado?

O sea, no salí con Harry – explico la castaña – salimos los cuatro.

Saliste con Harry Potter! No lo puedo creer!

Luna no salí con Harry! – dijo Hermione exasperada

Esta bien , no saliste con Harry – Luna aun no le creía – continua con la historia.

Bueno esa noche Ron me presento a Harry y fuimos al cine y luego a cenar y bailar

O sea saliste con Harry! – dijo Luna triunfal

Esta bien, si salí con Harry… ¿contenta? – admitió la castaña – ahora continuo? O si gustas me voy…

Ni loca te dejo salir de acá sin contarme toda tu cita con Harry – en esos momentos Hermione supo que Luna le estaba tomando el pelo y comenzó a reír - esta bien ahora puedes continuar – dijo su amiga solemne .

Pues la película estuvo bien , pero la cena fue un desastre – la castaña sonrió al recordar – Harry es un poco tímido con las mujeres – Luna volvió a abrir los ojos – y me costo una eternidad sacarle una palabra, por lo que Ron hablaba conmigo para que no me aburriera y cuando salimos a bailar a Lavender le dio una rabieta de aquellas , por que según ella Ron me prestaba mas atención a mi que a ella que era su novia , a lo cual Ron respondió que ella no era su novia , pues el no se lo había pedido y como comprenderás estallo una catástrofe , Lavender le dijo de todo y cuando me comenzó a insultar a mi Harry me saco de ahí para que terminaran la pelea solos .

Uyyyyy , esto se pone bueno – dijo la rubia carcajeándose – amerita mas que un vaso de leche , quieres beber algo?

Tu no puedes beber – la reprendió la castaña

Si te iba a ofrecer un jugo – dijo Luna inocentemente , Hermione rodo los ojos en gesto de derrota .

Esta bien, pero prefería un café – acepto la castaña.

O sea que esto nos llevara toda la noche…. Mmmm interesante – murmuraba la rubia mientras ponía el agua para el café – solo tengo del instantáneo – le dijo a Hermione.

Ese esta bien – contesto la castaña guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Y que paso, luego que Harry te saco de ahí?

Bueno nos fuimos a caminar , estaba bastante avergonzado por lo que había pasado y comenzamos a conversar , sabes es un chico muy dulce y amable , a pesar de haber sido tan popular era bastante humilde. Conversamos de todo, la verdad es que yo no quería volver al cuarto para enfrentarme a Lavender y el lo comprendió , cuando ya era bastante tarde se ofreció para acompañarme y me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, Lavender había sacado todas mis cosas del cuarto al pasillo y había tirado mis libros por la ventana , comprenderás que me quería morir …

Zorra – mascullo Luna

No, solo estaba dolida – defendió Hermione – y era normal

Tú nunca ves que hay gente mala y esa Lavender era de lo peor …

Bueno, para resumir - la corto la castaña - Harry me llevo con Giny que era la hermana de Ron, para que pasara la noche en su cuarto, pues no tenía compañera, y ahí conocí a Giny que me acogió como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y por eso siempre le estaré muy agradecida.

Giny es una buena persona – comento Luna – a mi siempre me ha caído bien, no como tu ex compañera de cuarto.

Bueno es algo del pasado, después de lo sucedido hicimos los cambios y me pude mudar al cuarto de Giny – Hermione sonrió – la verdad es que yo no tuve mucho que ver con el cambio al otro día estaban todas mis cosas en el cuarto de Giny, las habían llevado Harry y Ron.

Y supongo que ahí comenzó todo – puntualizo Luna – o me equivoco?

La verdad es que no se si comenzó ahí , pues hasta ese momento yo no tenía ideas románticas con Ron … sabes ni siquiera recuerdo como comenzó – la mirada de la castaña se entristeció al decir esto – fue todo tan espontaneo … no, esa no es la palabra … en verdad no se como expresarlo …

¿ Natural? – aventuro Luna – o sea, simplemente pasó – miró a la castaña mientras sonreía y se tocaba la panza abultada – yo lo sé, te entiendo, por que así nos paso con Neville, muchas veces una verdadera amistad trae consigo el amor , lo que pasa es que uno esta un poco ciego y nos cuesta admitir que ese amigo nos atrae , o simplemente no quieres arriesgarte a una relación que tal vez podría salir mal y perderlo por siempre , en definitiva somos cobardes.

Es verdad, pero también hay veces que te atreves a cruzar y de todas maneras sales lastimado – a Hermione se le empañaron los ojos al decir esto y recordar lo difícil de tomar una decisión , que al fin y al cabo la había marcado y que la había hecho perder al mejor amigo que jamás había tenido.

Eso te paso Herms? – pregunto Luna con cautela, sintiendo pena por su amiga. Hermione asintió con la cabeza – lo siento amiga – dijo la rubia tomándole la mano para darle fuerzas – a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere , pero aun así hay que cruzar puentes y si lo hiciste , estoy orgullosa de ti , vamos , sígueme contando – le sugirió.

Al compartir con Giny , también comencé a compartir con Ron y Harry y a conocerles mejor, nos hicimos los cuatro muy buenos amigos y al año siguiente decidimos arrendar una casa cercana a la universidad para vivir los cuatro …

Mmmm … recuerdo esa casa – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – era muy acogedora.

Si , era nuestro hogar , tenia un poco de todos nosotros – Hermione sonrió con nostalgia – le extrañe un montón cundo me marche.

Y por que te marchaste?

La respuesta es obvia

Por Ron - se contesto Luna

Así es , me marche después de que me declare

Que tu queeee? – grito Luna

De pronto se sintió un ruido y llego Neville, asustado por el grito que había dado su mujer

Que sucede aquí? – pregunto frunciendo el seño

Nada – contesto Luna

Amor has visto la hora que es? … van a ser las seis de la mañana , no crees que ya es tiempo que duermas , al bebe no le hace bien – dijo suplicante

Dios! Tan tarde es? – pregunto la castaña – Luna, Neville tiene razón debes descansar y la verdad es que yo debo trabajar , así que me marcho.

O no , no me puedes dejar así – se quejo la rubia , pero vio la cara decidida de su amiga y desistió – esta bien , me iré a dormir , pero me debes terminar de contar la historia completa mañana .

Esta bien – prometió Hermione – mañana. Buenas noches , perdón, buenos días. Nos vemos Neville – les dio un beso y se marcho .


End file.
